


Gay Mitsakes

by promiscuouslyCaliginous



Series: ALICE IN WONDERLAND AU [5]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Cat is a shit(tm), Des is a shit too, F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, Hugh and Cas still fight a lot, Kink Meme, M/M, Memes, Stupid names, The Void, dont judge, hare is a shitty old meme, its a chatfic okay im sorry im trash, no regret to this, so many memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promiscuouslyCaliginous/pseuds/promiscuouslyCaliginous
Summary: No one wanted this group chat. Literally no one.





	Gay Mitsakes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to start- 
> 
> Cat- frivilousFeline, worry wart #1, masochist (tm)  
> Hatter- Hat?, Call Out one (1), Hypocrite  
> Alice- Beautiful Gorls  
> Hare- Tea Time, fruity asshole, Hippity hopping into your mom's dms  
> Rabbit- TiMe FoR lUnCh, Rabbit, Asshole #2  
> Queen- Queenie  
> Mouse- M&M, S&M by Rihanna

**Queenie added frivilousFeline, Tea Time, and 3 others to the Chat!**

_Queenie changed the chat name to Planning Time (tm)?_

frivilousFeline: oh, this is a horrible idea 

M&M: Oh, worm? 

_Tea Time has changed friviousFeline's tag to worry wart #1_

worry wart #1: now that's just uncalled for 

Tea Time: lol no regrets

_worry wart #1 has changed Tea Time's name to fruity asshole_

fruity asshole: one regret 

Queenie: Boys, don't make me put a ban on changing names again. 

worry wart #1: Again?

Hat?: there was a chat freshman year that no one talks about 

fruity asshole: And for good reason, it was fuckin gay 

Beautiful Gorls: language 

fruity asshole: bitch tit shit fuck assaNKJBfkugJHvGUBUH

_fruity asshole has gone offline_

worry wart #1: I can't believe Hugh is fucking dead 

TiMe FoR lUnCh: I can't believe Hugh got the first "fuck". 

worry wart #1: haha unlike des

Hat?: Cassiel you are dating me 

worry wart #1: shhhh babe i didnt come here to be called out 

TiMe FoR lUnCh: That's a lie, you're a masochist and you know it. 

_fruity asshole has come online_

fruity asshole: I can't believe cas is fucking dead 

_fruity asshole has gone offline_

Hat?: He came back just to call him out and that's a mood 

_worry wart #1 changed Hat?'s name to Call Out one (1)_

Call Out one (1): That's fair 

Call Out one (1): But so is this

_Call Out one (1) changed worry wart #1's name to masochist(tm)_

_masochist(tm) changed Call Out one (1)'s name to Hypocrite_

Hypocrite: I came out here to have a nice time and honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now 

masochist(tm): Hey, why is hugh typing so furiously? 

Beautiful Gorls: Why don't you just ask him?

masochist(tm): ... 

_TiMe FoR lUnCh has changed their name to Rabbit_

_fruity asshole has come online_

fruity asshole: al hes fuckin mute 

_fruity asshole has gone offline_

Beautiful Gorls: Oh that explains a lot 

Rabbit: Aren't the lot of you in class? 

Beautiful Gorls: I am, i just hate english. 

Queenie: I'm teaching the class again 

Beautiful Gorls: Hugh is with me 

M&M: I'm in maths? 

masochist(tm): ...

Hypocrite: ... 

_fruity asshole has come online_

fruity asshole: oo they fuccin

Queenie: *softly but with feeling* it's true but he shouldn't say it 

Beautiful Gorls: she memed this is surreal 

masochist(tm): Hugh I will slaughter you 

Hypocrite: No you won't. 

masochist(tm): no I won't

fruity asshole: hahaha tamed the big cat whatchu gon do

masochist(tm): please just a little 

Hypocrite: You'd have to get out of my lap to kill him. 

masochist(tm): oh, worm. 

_fruity asshole has changed their name to Hippity hopping into your mom's dms_

Beautiful Gorls: I'm in the class with him i'll do it 

masochist(tm): you're a savior. All other friendships cancelled, alice is my only friend. 

M&M: offended

_masochist(tm) has changed M &M's name to S&M Rihanna _

Hypocrite: That's kinky 

Rabbit: And you're gay. What's new?

_Hypocrite has changed Rabbit's name to Asshole #2_

Asshole #2: Rude 

Hippity hopping into your mom's dms: hahaha 

masochist(tm):  _@Hypocrite_ teacher incoming in t-3 be ready to scatter 

Hypocrite: But i wanna hold you longer :(

masochist(tm): Would you rather hold me longer now and get detention for skipping or let go and be able to hold me longer after school?

Hypocrite: ...

masochist(tm): I'm moving, I'll see you at lunch 

Beautiful Gorls: yanked 

_masochist(tm) has gone offline_

Hypocrite: bah, i guess i should get to class

_Hypocrite has gone offline_

S&M by Rihanna: okay i'm still in math does anyone know how to equate a quadratic im so lost 

Queenie: Meet up during lunch and I'll help you 

S&M by Rihanna: you're a lifesaver 

Queenie: I know. Now put up your phones and get to class, Duchess will flay you alive if you get caught. 

Hippity hopping into your mom's dms: yes mom,,, 

_Beatiful Gorls has gone offline_

_S &M by Rihanna has gone offline _

_Asshole #2 has gone offline_

_Hippity hopping into your mom's dms has gone offline_

Queenie: when will it end 

 

 

 


End file.
